Transformers Prime: The Heroes Amongst Us All
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: They came to Earth. The conquered it. They ruled over our kind. They thought no one could stop them. They were wrong. Now, Jack Darby and Rachel Broussard must help assist a group of rebels to defeat Megatron and claim their world no matter the cost.
1. Glimpse of the Sun

**So, I was gone for a month at camp. I was starting to lose interest in Beast Masters when I decided to redo the series by taking the idea out and creating a new one for it. For those of you who did not know the previous plot, it was about an AU version that picked up after Beast Wars and wondering what if 'Beast Machines' didn't exist and something else happened. Then again, I'm still gonna do that.**

**And for the record, this story is officially a Transformers Prime AU story, because it's hard to imagine humans and robots in Bayformers style.**

**Well, enjoy. Cookies for those who read! Maybe.**

1. Glimpse of the Sun

Life in Minnesota would have met its expectations years ago. Then again, the whole entire world had seem to have gone downhill ever since World War II. When the war had ended, a race of evil giant robots that could turn into machines came out of nowhere and started to take over the world. They forbid the humans to ever see the lights of day ever again. And because of this rule, they feel no human or living thing would pose a threat.

The year was 2014. Jack Darby stared at the deer that was grazing by the fields. He was no more than seventeen of age. He had a thin oval face, raven black hair cropped and bangs that covered his forehead and true blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, dark pants and black shoes. He was stubborn boy, but destiny proved he had great leadership skills that he didn't even know.

The moon was full, so it made the hunt easy for him. Jack smiled as he clutched his bow tightly. Sighing, he slowly reached behind him and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He knotted it to the string of the bow and aimed it at the young doe. He took a step forward.

**SNAP!**

Jack cringed as he accidentally stepped on a branch. The doe looked up and eyed Jack suddenly. She stared at him for a while with big eyes before she turned and bounded off into the forest.

"Hey!"

Jack didn't even bother to turn around. He rushed across the clearing and crashed into the trees on the other side of it. He kept his gaze on his prey, like a tiger with theirs.

The doe kept rushing deeper into the woods. Jack was on her tail. Without thinking he let loose the arrow and cursed when it missed and struck a woody tree. He grabbed it as he gave chase and followed the doe. His eyes stayed glued to her, watching her suddenly jump over a creek. Picking up the pace he managed to leap over it and continue.

Suddenly, a blur rushed out in front of her. The doe jumped over the log that had failed to block her path. Jack gasped and somersaulted through an opening. He looked up and found her far ahead.

"Hey!"

"Easy there, killer."

He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"You're not gonna be a great fighter with that kind of attitude."

"Shut up, Rachel."

His friend and companion laughed before he scrambled to his feet and they both raced after the deer. Rachel Broussard had been Jack's friend ever since they were small kids. She was around his age with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes, a round childish face, and small curves that framed her body. She was wearing a teal shirt, a gray jacket, a pair of tan brown jeans, and black jump boots. She was a very cheerful person and a fighter at heart.

The doe catapulted over another log as they continued to hunt her down. Her heart was pumping and her breathing began to stagger. She stopped when she came to a rocky hill. She looked back to see if the humans were still following her. She didn't see anyone coming, but that didn't stop her from jumping onto a rocky ledge.

Rachel and Jack had managed to catch up to the adolescent deer and found it struggling to climb up the rocky hill.

"Seriously?" Rachel said, shaking her head. She walked forward with a spear in her hand.

The doe stared at her with spacious dark eyes. Plead filled every little fiber in her eyes. Even if she looked like a perfect example to live longer, she knew these humans were merciless and that this would be the last day of her cycle.

"Thought I don't have slick moves like before?" Rachel questioned, raising her small spear. "Check this out!" She pulled back her arm and, with all her might, threw it at the doe, her eyes widening. Jack cringed when it pierced her neck. The doe collapsed and fell to the ground in front of them.

"Ouch," Jack could make out.

"That's how the law of the jungle works," Rachel nodded.

(––– ^^^ –––)

After what seemed like hours, Jack and Rachel had managed to drag the meat from the place after they cut the doe up and buried it so no predator would terrorize the place. They made it to a small hangout that consisted of a few other teens; three boys, two girls.

"Whew hew!" a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and mocha colored skin cheered as they came into sight. "The mighty hunters have returned."

"Hi, Jack," one of the girls greeted.

"Hey, Sierra," Jack replied sheepishly, ignoring Rachel as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Jack!" she reminded him. She turned to the group with a smile. "That doe never knew what hit her."

A brown haired boy scoffed. "Like Jack didn't know what Frisbee hit him?"

The other boys snickered. Jack glared at the brunette.

"Very funny, Caleb. Even if Rachel wasn't around I could have had her," Jack retorted.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Caleb said mockingly.

One of the boys with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes stated, "Face it, Darby. Only a real hunter would have be manly enough to do the job right. Even with a girl."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me. I'm right here, Paul."

"Sorry," Paul apologized without sounding like he meant it. "Now, where was I before Robin Hood and Maid Marian returned from yet another victorious hunt?"

"You were telling us about your dad," Sierra's friend reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Paul said. "He is brave and strong. In fact, he's strong enough to kill a Decepticon trooper!"

"Wow!" Sierra mused.

"That sounds kinda extreme," the boy with mocha skin spoke.

"Exaggerating, aren't we?" Rachel said.

"You calling me a liar?" Paul demanded.

"I didn't say that," Rachel corrected.

"My father is huge!" Paul exclaimed. "You'll see him when we get to Afton. If you guys can keep up with us."

Rachel clenched her fists tightly. "We can and we will no matter what." She turned to the mocha skinned boy. "Right, Stefano?"

"Well, Rachel is a skilled hunter and Jack is pretty smart," Stefano informed. "I think they can even survive a Decepticon attack if combined."

"Right," the other girl scoffed, rolling her blue green eyes.

"Jodie, come on," Sierra scolded.

"Why?" Jodie sneered. "It's not my fault Jack's father—"

"Don't you dare talk about my dad!" Jack shouted, stepping forward, Rachel holding him back.

"He was bad news," Caleb proclaimed. "He was trouble and a coward if I remembered correctly."

"My father wasn't a coward," Jack snarled.

"Just calm down, Jack," Rachel said.

"Sun's coming up," Stefano announced.

"Better be heading back to our colony," Sierra agreed.

They took off. Well, all but Jack did.

Sierra turned around and found him still standing on the small hill. "C'mon, Jack."

"You guys go ahead," Jack called back to her. "I'm gonna watch the sun rise."

The others stopped before they crashed and toppled on one another. They gasped before they got up and rushed back over to him.

"You're not serious," Rachel gasps.

"The sun," Caleb said.

"You heard me," Jack grinned.

"I heard you," Caleb scoffed. "I don't _believe_ you."

"You can't be outside when the sun comes up," Jodie squeaked. "The Decepticons could see and kill you."

"If you don't believe me, then you can join me," Jack offered. "Or aren't any of you curious?"

"Maybe I am," Caleb challenged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stefano squeaked. "It's against the law."

"It's stupid!" Jack said before grinning at Vince. "Whaddya say, pal? You in?"

Caleb hesitated. The others eyed him, wondering if he'll accept Jack's invitation to join him or not. Caleb's eyes showed he was pondering the idea in his head before he answered, "Well...I really don't know. I mean, yeah. Sure I've broken the racing law many times, but the one about coming up onto the surface during the day?"

"Guys, it's getting light outside and we should be heading in," Paul informed them before heading into the woods.

"I'm with you, boy," Jodie agreed, following him.

Sierra hesitated before catching up to them and yelling at them to wait up for her. Stefano followed eagerly. Caleb shook his head before he left himself.

"I'll stay if you want me to," Rachel told Jack.

Jack smiled. "Follow me. I know a great place to watch it."

Rachel felt uneasy as she watched her best friend head over to a rocky edge of a hill. "Really?" She followed him and they began to climb the edge. As soon as they reached the top the eastern sky in the horizon was starting to light up. They sat down and waited for the coming sun of the dawn.

"The dawn is so beautiful," Rachel breathed.

"You should see Lake Superior," Jack told her. "It's far more a sight than this."

Rachel nodded. "Jack, if the Decepticons find out someone was breaking a law, what would they do?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard stories, but I'm not sure if they're true or not."

Rachel shuddered. "How many were there?"

"Eight."

Rachel wasn't amused.

"Am I an annoyance to the others?"

Rachel was shocked to hear him ask her that. "Now, what made you think that?"

Jack shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, you sure ain't no annoyance to me," Rachel giggled. "I mean, I know worse ones."

Jack nodded as he studied the sky ahead of them. "They say beauty tamed the beast, healed it's heart, changed it's ways, like a beautiful red rose that heals your soul."

"Let me guess: another corny saying?"

"Well, it's from a book. It's called Beauty and the Beast. You should look it up sometime."

"Hmm, enlighten me on that."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Maybe some other time."

"So, the way you looked at Sierra back there..."

Jack cut her off. "Oh, come on, Rachel. Just because I look at her like that does not mean I have any feelings for her."

"Well, I don't see why you can't be civil to her."

"I can give you a thousand reasons why. We're just friends and even if we were more than that, the others will freak out about it. Plus..." He lowered his head down. "She just doesn't seem to look like she's into me." He closed his eyes briefly.

"Nobody's blaming you. Just give it a chance."

Jack couldn't help smiling. The grin slowly faded and was replaced by a frown. "Um, Rachel, I have a question?"

"And I have a perfect speech waiting to tell you," Rachel said. "But go on."

"The Northern Lights...can they be any color besides blue, red, and green?"

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Another wonder."

"My grandparents told me my great-great-grandparents saw one that was pink and purple."

"Oh."

"Is the sun almost up yet?"

"In a minute."

They looked back out east. A faint glow illuminated from the hills across from them. Suddenly, a blinding light burst from it. At first they had to cover their eyes to shield the new blinding light. But they quickly adjusted to it as they peered into the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Rachel breathed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Come on. The others could be waiting for us at the entrance."

Rachel nodded and they climbed down the ridge. They looked at the sun one last time before heading back to the colony.

It was getting brighter. They hurried across the wood. They came from where they were chasing the doe and catapulted over fallen trees. Both thought the sun had brought them luck as they neared the hideout. But as soon as they were close—

"You two!"

They both stopped in horror when they heard a mechanical voice. They slowly turned around to find a black and white red-eyed Decepticon coming at them.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Rachel, run!" Jack yelled. He grabbed her wrist and they both took off.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He tried to grab them, but the teens had jumped over a ravine. Unfortunately, he did too. He stumbled before he got up and continued after them.

"Keep running," Jack gasped.

"As if I won't stop," Rachel snarled. They turned to a corner of a small hill before finding an opening. They ducked inside of it as the Decepticon tried to grab them. He snarled when they disappeared into the darkness. His claws curled up before he turned and opened his comlink.

"Commander Starscream, report to Megatron about a mislead," he reported.

/_For what reason, Barricade?_/

"We've got some law breakers here."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack looked back every now and then to see if the Decepticon was following them. Relieved, they continued down the tunnel.

"So?"

They both jumped and turned to find the others by a rock.

"So what?" Rachel echoed.

"How was the sun?" Jodie asked. "Was it cool?"

"It looked like a big ball of fire rising out of nowhere," Rachel stated.

"It was amazing!" Jack breathed.

"What are you kids doing here?"

The jumped and turned to find a couple of men heading there way.

"We lost something," Stefano answered.

"And we thought we left it back here somewhere," Paul finished.

The men looked at each other before the second one said, "Alright. You kids may go, now. But don't give us any trouble. Do you understand us?"

"Yes, sir," all of them spoke at once before rushing to the main cavern.

"So, what happened?" Sierra asked.

"Huh?" Jack was startled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel complied.

"Are you kidding?" Paul snuffed. "You two came running in like it was the end of the world."

Rachel seemed to fidget before confessing, "We got caught."

There was silence amongst the group. One could a hear a pin drop for a mile away.

That was when Caleb started laughing. Then looked up and stopped smiling when he caught Rachel's and Jack's glares. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Dead serious," Jack told him.

"Dang," Stefano mused.

"Oh, you're both lucky you weren't killed," Sierra said.

"At least nobody knows," Jodie said.

"Jackson William Darby!"

"Well, maybe," Rachel spoke.

A woman in her late thirties with long raven black hair pulled in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and dressed in a nurse's uniform, rushed up to them and hugged Jack.

"Thank God you are safe," she said before pulling away and scolds, "What were you thinking? No, scratch that out. What were you doing out there?"

"Um, nothing," Jack lied.

"Nothing?!" his mother repeated angrily, yet she also sounded frightened at the same time. "_Nothing?!_ I heard you kids talking. That thing could have killed you."

"I got away," Jack told her.

Rachel gaped at him. Why didn't he mention she was with him during the chase?

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" his mother snarled. Then she softened up and moaned, "Oh, Jack. You broke the law."

"So did I," Rachel blurted out, causing the other kids to stare at her in shock.

Mrs. Darby gaped at her. "You broke the law, too? Rachel, you were such a good girl. Why would you both do that?"

Rachel bowed her head. "I know. And I know that apologizing won't cut it, but I really am, June."

June shook her head sadly before she glared at her son. "I want you back at home right this instant, young man. Move it!"

"Yes, Mom," Jack grumbled as he marched off with June behind him.

"Um, catch you guys later," Stefano said before he rushed to his dwelling.

"I think that's my mom," Sierra stated before she left the group herself.

"You are in so much trouble," Paul giggled.

"We're all gonna be grounded for weeks because of this, you moron," Caleb snarled at him.

"Well, true. But it's funny when Jack and Rachel here are in bigger trouble than we are," Paul ushered.

"Why would you guys be?" Rachel questioned. "You guys didn't do anything wrong."

"So?" Jodie snapped. "We didn't come home on time. No thanks to you."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "No thanks to _us_? You guys didn't have to stay behind to see if we were coming back alive or not. So, gratefully, it's mostly your guys' fault if you all get in trouble." She turned on her heel and stormed off to her living area.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Later in the day, after a mouthful of words and a couple of signs of the possibility of being grounded, Jack sat down at the table. He wasn't really thinking straight. That rule! Jack wasn't interested in the political matters of the colony. Not then, not now, not _ever_. Some people asked him why, but he wouldn't answer. He just refused to answer. The seventeen year old just wanted a normal life that he lost eleven years ago. Up there on the surface with the sun and the moon and the stars and the animals that roamed freely. Though sometimes he wished something rather exciting would happen here. He wanted to leave, to make a difference, maybe to rid the Decepticons of his home planet.

He sighed heavily as he looked out of the window of his dwelling and watched five children playing a game. It was right then that a motorized vehicle passed by the dwelling. He always had a thing for machines. Be it mechanical or electronic. There was just something driving him towards them. Something seemed to pull him. How he wished to know if it was a sign.

Luckily, soon his life was to change…forever.

He heard the door to the dwelling opening and June stepped into the house, still wearing the uniform she wore at the hospital. Jack sighed. "I suppose you're not done yelling at me yet."

"I still have a lot to say," June spoke.

Jack looked guiltily at the table he sat at before asking, "Was my dad a troublemaker?"

June was taken back at his sudden question, like as if someone had shot her in between the eyes with a bullet. "Jackson!"

But Jack didn't stop right there. "Was he a coward?"

June sighed as she came over and sat down next to him. "Your father was a brave man. Honest, pure, headstrong. Sometimes foolish. And a little shy. But he was no coward."

"Did the Decepticons get him?" Jack wondered.

"No one really knows for sure," June whispered. "He just vanished."

Jack fiddled with his fingers as there came a knocking at the door. Curious, June got up and opened it to reveal Rachel standing there.

"The Council of Elders have met," Rachel announced. "They want to see me and Jack right away."

Jack was surprised at the heeding. "But only adults get to go there," he said.

"Well, now we'll be the first ones under eighteen to see them in the Superior Citadel," Rachel said. "So, I suggest you hurry before they decide to send the police after us."

_(––– ^^^ –––)_

Nervous as ever, Jack followed Rachel to the Superior Citadel. He looked around and saw people going on like normal. He felt relieved, thinking no one had found out. His mind changed when a man looked up and glared at them. Jack bit his lip and hurried after Rachel. Jack looked up to find a building towering over them. It was the tallest building in the colony. It was royal blue with a silver roof that was pointed towards the ceiling of the underground city. There were spikes on the roof. The building looked like a tower the was circular, yet rectangular at the same time.

"Ever read Eragon?" Rachel whispered to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"I feel like I'm in Teirm," Rachel said.

"I know. So do I."

They stopped before two ebony black doors. A guard standing there peered down at them. "Children? What are you doing here?"

"We were summoned here by the Council," Rachel answered.

The guard was surprised. "Why would they want to talk to _you_?"

"It's, um, complicated," Jack said.

The guard gazed at them before nodding. "Very well." He reached out and opened the doors to them. Sighing, both teens stepped inside.

The hallway seemed bleak and dark. The floor itself was cobbled with stone. The walls were a darker shade of blue. The lights were dim and faint shadows cast the walls. The corridor was a long ways to the main room. From the stories, the room was the only place that would fascinate you.

It had taken Jack and Rachel a few minutes before they approached two mahogany colored doors. A man in his late twenties was standing there with his back to them. He was tall and lanky, with straw colored hair and ivory skin. When he glanced over his shoulder, his bright blue green eyes showed his impatience. "You two are late," he said, his voice sounded young and sophisticated. For he was Liam Winchester, the Council's messenger.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized, bowing her head.

"Whatever," Jack scoffed. "We had to walk almost a mile here and three minutes down the hall."

Liam shook his head before Rachel stepped forward. She pressed her hands against the doors and opened them. She stepped inside with Jack and Liam behind her.

The room was a very large room. It was lit in an orange like glow. The walls were red with pictures of previous members hanging on them. What looked like a very long desk was were the elders sat. Five chairs with teal cushions and fine wood were set behind them. A wooden door laid on the wall on the right side of the room.

"Where are they?" Rachel asked, turning to Liam.

"They are deciding on what is to become of you two," Liam answered, his eyes narrowed.

Jack stiffened at his gaze before he heard the door opened. He turned and watched two women and three men step out and into their seats. Rachel gasped and clenched her fists tightly. Jack saw her nervousness and placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched her look up and smile faintly before they turned to the Council.

One of them stood up from their seats; a woman with white hair that stuck out on her sides and brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a military officers wore, except it wasn't. It was olive green with a cotton white shirt underneath it. Her name was Margret Hildegard. She was the chief elder of the council.

"Jackson William Darby and Rachel Aria Broussard, step forward," she spoke in a low voice that was full of wisdom and age.

Jack and Rachel gazed at each other before they did.

"You both have broken one of our most sacred laws," Margret said. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Um, nothing of a sort," Rachel squeaked. "Just youthful curiosity and confusion that—"

"Actually, I _do_ have something to say," Jack spoke. He stepped forward until he was near the desks. "The law seems...wrong."

Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth opened.

"What?" the other elder woman hissed.

"Young man—" Margret started.

"Listen here, you ungrateful brat!" the woman snarled. "That law is the reason you existed—"

"Helga!" Margret snapped. She diverted her attention back to the duo. "Go on, Jack."

"Well, I don't understand why the Decepticons don't want us to see the sun," Jack explained. "I mean, what's wrong with that? We didn't turn into stone. We didn't burn up. So what's wrong with seeing the sun? The very light given to us by day? I think I would rather be dead than let some foreign race of sentient beings have our planet like we're some animal."

"Jack!" Rachel gasped.

"I have heard enough," Margret proclaimed.

"Indeed," Helga sneered. "I say we hand them over to Megatron."

Rachel glared at her. "You would sacrifice us without having a talk? Where is the honor in that?"

"Margret, if necessary I would take up the role to deal with them peacefully by having them fake their dispose," one of the men proposed.

Margret smiled at him. "I am glad for your decision, Nathaniel. But I will be the one who would like to speak with one of them...privately."

Rachel eyed Jack and bit her lip. Margret stepped down and nodded. "Come, Jack. I would like to speak to you."

Jack groaned softly as he followed her. He stepped into a dark room with a circular table with five steel chairs. A screen was placed on the wall on the other side of the room.

"What is this place?" Jack wondered.

"You may call it our communication room, Jackson," Margret told him as she seated herself down. "Sit."

Jack obeyed.

"I am surprised to find such fire in a lad such as yourself," Margret said. "I believe you do not know much of it. Let's start with World War II. It's far over. We won, but lost our world to the Decepticons. There had been a few loose ends. We tried to correct them, but they made it worse. We did save ourselves by living underground, but not from his armada of regular Decepticons and their troopers. He called it a wave of a future. A single elegant machine that he could control. A vision of order under technological tactics. He believed the sun gave us the power. That is why he banished us to the underworld and never bothered us during the night. Because he feared one day we would be invincible."

"But...the only thing we get from the sun is Vitamin D," Jack said.

"He doesn't know that, but we must respect that," Margret said sadly. "I am sorry, Jack. But unless we are given a glimpse of hope, we are to remain here forever."

"So, that's why the law stuck with us," Jack detested. "It's not fair. I already hate the Cons even more."

"Do not let your anger get the best of you," Margret warned. "The more we fight with anger, the more we act like the Decepticons. You must rule your anger before it consumes you."

"But I still don't see why the Decepticons want our planet and not their own," Jack questioned.

Margret nodded. "Even I do not know that answer, but even in the times like this, it is best not to argue with them."

Jack grumbled as he folded his arms and slumped in his chair. "I still say it's totally unfair."

"You do not seemed to be changed of opinion of this," Margret mused.

Jack bowed his head. "Mrs. Hildegard—"

"Please, call me Margret."

"Um, Margret, if there are saviors out there, would they be here at our side right now with allies?"

Margret looked up at the screen. "I hope so, Jack. For if there were any I hope they would come to us in time."

Jack fidgeted a little bit. "So what becomes of me and Rachel?"

"I wish I knew. That law has never _been_ broken before. From the words of my mentor 'There weren't any penalties because no one's been stupid enough to do it.' That was life then. Always had been, always will be. Until God gives us a sign that we will have our home given back to us. Jackson Darby, I do ask you one simple favor, but you must never tell anybody about this. Not even Rachel."

Jack nodded. "What is it?"

Margret's hand slipped the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a strange looking device that was shaped like a sphere. The object was brown with strange markings all over it. She passed it on to him. He studied it carefully before he asked, "What is this, exactly?"

"That is a weapon Megatron wanted once." Using rough and near wrinkled fingers, she gently took the object from Jack's hands and explained while fixing it, "I guess it's what you call a Jack Sparrow compass."

"You mean I can find what I want with it by asking?"

"Not precisely. It's called the Omnicronic Map. It belonged to an old friend of ours before he disappeared. What is that movie called you and you teenagers watched that Disney made that was based off of Treasure Island?"

"Treasure Planet." Then it hit him. "Are you saying just like that, it could happen?"

"Exactly!"

Jack glanced at the Omnicronic Map as Margret passed it back to him. "So, why me?"

"Because I believe destiny is waiting for you. You just have not seen it yet. Keep your mind open and your eyes sharp."

Jack cocked a brow. "Well, if it's really that important I'll keep it safe."

Margret smiled as the doors burst open. Liam rushed in, gasping for air. "Pardon me for my intrusion, Hildegard, but Megatron has just arrived."

**Yeah, I ended it right there. I know you're mad about it and all, but I really love it when there are cliffhangers. It builds up the suspense and questions. R&R.**


	2. A Kinder Tomorrow

**This story inspired me by the cartoon Silverwing, which is based off of the novel by Kenneth Oppel********. ****If you've read those books, then please tell me where I can find them in Minnesota. I don't own Silverwing, nor do I own Transformers or the songs used here. So far I own the characters you don't recognize.**

**_Warning:_**** This story may contain dark elements like Gargoyles, Beast Machines, all the good stuff. Hey, if you know any show, book, or movie with dark themes and the good things then please let me know.**

2. A Kinder Tomorrow

Jack followed Margret out into the fading light of the day and into the outdoors of the settlement's hideout. Jack glanced around to find what looked to be like clones of robots with the same black and white mech he met earlier that day and then nearly froze when he looked up. For the first time in the seventeen years of his life he saw the Decepticon leader.

He was huge! He had to be over thirty feet tall. He was a powerful build Cybertronian with large feet, broad shoulders and a fusion cannon mounted to his right arm, looking like a second forearm. His head was more shaped like a bucket. He looked muscular. He had razor sharp teeth, deadly thick claws, and bloody red optics. He was silver and purple in various areas. Jack guessed he transformed into some type of an aircraft, but it wasn't anything Earth-like.

"Now, Helga," Margret told the elder. "I am here now. Let me do what I can."

"Margret," Helga began.

"Please!"

Helga grumbled something under her breath, but she stepped aside so Margret could come forward.

"Lord High Megatron, please accept my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting," Margret confirmed.

"Where are the children?" Megatron demanded.

"They are right over there," Margret pointed out to Jack and Rachel.

"Hand them over to me so we can settle this once and for all," Megatron commanded.

"No," Margret spoke, catching everyone by surprise.

"What?" Megatron growled angrily. "You are a human. Do as I say."

"I will not," Margret piped boldly.

"Margret, such a decision of their actions throws off the balance of nature," Megatron reminded her.

"Megatron, you and I have walked on this planet for many years," Margret said. "You and I have seen things no one would see in their lifetimes. Do you really think that two adolescent humans glimpsing at the sun would upset the balance of nature? If they were to die because of that then there will be those who would avenge them if they were brave enough to. However this works both ways, dear Megatron. Sir, with all do respect I stand firm on this. I will not sacrifice two innocent children because of your unjust law."

"_Unjust law!_" Megatron roared, everyone backing up in fear of his wrath as he leaned in closer to her. "Give me them. Now!"

"No. I have spoken."

Megatron growled. "Very well, then." He looked at his troops. "Decepticons, take them!"

Rachel gasped, but Jack grabbed her by the wrist. People screamed as the Vehicons opened fire. They scattered into different directions.

"Everyone, retreat!" Margret shouted. "Fall back!"

They all did as they scattered. The Decepticon drones fired at several directions. What seemed like hours was when they had given up and left. Megatron had been furious. But he enjoyed watching the humans run and scream.

"Oh, dear god," Sierra sighed heavily as everyone had regrouped to the destroyed settlement.

"Are you okay?" Stefano asked her.

"I'm fine," she confirmed.

"We wouldn't have almost been killed if we handed those troublemakers over to him."

The kids looked up to find Helga with Margret and the other elders.

"Sealing ourselves and traveling underground to Afton is easier than replacing a child," Margret told her.

"What do we do now?" the one called Nathaniel asked.

"We will have to leave early," Margret sighed.

"Unbelievable!" Helga hissed. "Abandoning our home for two insignificant children."

"Hey!" Paul started as they held him back. "Leave Jack and Rachel alone. We would have said the same thing to if you were in their place." They dragged him away from them.

"I do not know who she think she is, but I already hate her," Jodie said, clenching her fist.

June ran up to them. "Where is my child? WHERE IS JACK?!"

Caleb looked around. "We thought they were with you."

Stefano looked around. "Hey, guys. Rachel's gone too."

(––– ^^^ –––)

They rushed through the woods and to what looked like a creek. The moon cast over them as Rachel stopped and rested by the banks of it.

"Rachel, wait up!" Jack shouted. He came into view and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am...undamaged," she asked.

Jack looked back to where the colony once was. "What in the name of God just happened?

"How should we know?" Rachel groaned. She gazed into his blue eyes and nearly freaked out.

"Jack, your jaw!" she gasped.

"It's just a scratch," Jack said.

"No it's not. Let's get out of here before—"

A growl pierced their conversation. They looked up to find a huge, pig-like creature creeping towards them. Then Jack shield Rachel as it raced over to attack them. He took a dagger and drove it into its neck. The creature squealed in pain and convulsed before it went still.

"Oh god, that was scary," Rachel breathed. Whatever happened was over now. So they limped to a safer place, getting as far away from their settlement as possible.

(––– ^^^ –––)

June rubbed her hand over her forehead. Just a couple days ago she thought she was going to die and then today it was minor twinges. She could sense the danger that might lie ahead of the civilization. Or at least what was left of it. But Jack…

He couldn't be dead!

Could he?

"June?" Harper Broussard asked as she walked up. "Are you okay?"

The poor woman looked like she had died and came back from the dead, her dark hair was frazzled and her bright eyes had dimmed. She held her cell by her side in the off chance that Rachel would find a person with a phone and call.

"I'm fine," June sighed, "You on the other hand…"

She gave a sad smile.

"I look like a banshee," she muttered, "I know, but you don't look so much better, even though you deny it."

June bet so.

"Come on," she said, waving the matter aside. "We need to tell Agent Fowler about the supplies."

June got up and walked beside her. They had reached the door when they heard voices coming from the room.

"Megatron's opinion, not mine," Fowler amended. "Right now he's feeding me a load of horse puckery, trying to crush our spirit,"

"Still no word?" Margret's voice asked.

"Listen," Fowler said, gently. "No contact only tells me that they are either good as gone or else they're having bad reception."

"But if I could just let their family_—__"_

"You know it's too risky," Fowler reminded her. "The Cons could trace any cell phone signal."

"Then let us go out and find them. If they can't call, that's where they'll look for them!"

"I'm sorry but no one's getting out...I'm _sure_ they're out there keeping a low profile. They gotta be."

June looked like she was ready to cry. Harper put her arm around her.

"If Jack has my niece with him, I'm sure he'll be fine," she whispered. "The last thing she told me was what happened that caused all of this and that they were heading for the first colony they come across. I have a little consoling in the fact that she is going to take care of each other just fine."

June sighed. "Have you heard any word from her? About what was going on? I mean, how did she even know?"

Harper frowned. "I do not know. She never told me that."

Liam had rushed up to them. "Where is Margret?" he asked.

"In there," Harper pointed to the room.

Liam wasted no time as he came and opened the door.

"Soldier, what is the meaning of this?" Fowler snapped.

"Pardon me, but we have an odd call coming in," Liam explained.

Margret and Fowler looked at each before Margret came over and took the device from Liam. She looked at the tracker. "Megatron, I'm assuming."

"Negative, but we've managed to pick up what it was, ma'am," Liam answered. "Something from his home world."

Margret sighed. "So, who is calling us?"

"That is a different story," Liam said that caught everyone's surprise. "It looked like it wasn't Decepticon material."

Confused Margret stared at the screen. She saw the message written in bold letters all capitalized.

**GATHER YOUR PEOPLE AND TAKE THEM TO A SAFER HAVEN. WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OUR BATTLE TO THEM.**

(––– ^^^ –––)

Margret had enough of playing guess who. Not even if Helga said they shouldn't rest. She stormed into the command center.

"Where are they?" she shouted.

"They're still in hyperspace," one of the workers told her.

"Where will they be landing?" Margret questioned.

"Calculating they're coordinates," another worker said, typing as fast as she could. "They're heading for our planet. No surprise there."

"I want it identified immediately," Margret ordered. "Investigate as much as you can on that craft? How much time until then?"

"We guessed it to be around three hours and forty-two minutes," the second worker announced.

Margret sighed as she rested her hand on her forehead. She craned her neck around and found June standing in the doorway, hope seeming to fade from her eyes.

Margret came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find your son," she informed the nurse.

June looked down.

"I hope so," she whispered.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Rachel finally finished filling the jar with the raspberries. "Do you think we'll have enough of this before we get to Afton?"

Jack stared over the hills. "To be honest, I always wanted to see Duluth. I heard it's beautiful and they have this tower where you could see the entire city."

Rachel looked up at him with a smile. "I know. I've always wanted to see it too."

"Then we should go there then," Jack said. "Would you be ready to see the giant Lake Superior?"

Rachel jumped to her feet. "You bet! Oh, there is so much to see there. The Glensheen Mansion. The Twin Ports. The Aerial Lift bridge. All of the good stuff. I heard they have sea glass in the shores of it. I've always wanted to collect some and show it off to the others."

"What's sea glass?"

"It's broken pieces of glass physically and chemically weathered together that are found on the shores and beaches of waters that are grounded until they lose their slick surfaces and sharp edges," Rachel explained. "I know. A couple months before he died my brother scoped the Mississippi once."

"That would explain why he isn't around anymore," Jack mumbled.

"Well he found a chunk of it that was made out of amberina."

"Amber-what?"

"Amberina. Some type of glassware I think they don't make anymore."

Jack picked up his bow and set it in his quiver. "We should move ASAP, though."

"Why? There's no danger around here."

"I just saw a pack of wolves earlier today."

"Never mind. We can go now." She got up on her feet.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed. "You ready to head to one of the most beautiful cities in Minnesota?"

"You're flingin'-flangin' right I am!"

They walked until nightfall. It dreaded them to journey, but they didn't have much of a choice. If they didn't start walking, they would be in serious trouble. They did, however, came across an old shack not far from where they were. At least now they can rest.

Jack reached out and began tearing broken pieces of the shack to get in. He pulled free the last piece before they went inside. Rachel set herself on the bed and fell asleep. Jack leaned against the doorway. He yawned a little bit but he refused to fall asleep. He couldn't call his mom. He couldn't even send her a text message...

Then it hit him. Who said it _had_ to be a phone to let his mom know that he was fine? He scrambled to the desk nearby and looked for a pen and paper. Successfully finding both of each, he scribbled on it before rolling it up. All he needed now was a bird to carry it.

He immediately got to work on building a trap. He set it down outside of the shack and sat by in the bushes and waited for a bird to come along. He caught a pigeon and took it back inside. For a while he managed to train it to fly to where he wanted it to go. Once that was accomplished he tied the note to its leg and set it loose.

He smiled, feeling sort of proud of himself. He felt like he had accomplished something for once and not to get into much trouble. However, as he was about to head inside, he caught a glimpse of blue in the forest. He jumped at the sudden sight and turned to the direction of the blueness. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before he noticed they were gone. Come to call him crazy but he could have _sworn_ they were Cybertronian eyes.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Hours have passed. No one caught the signs of a ship crashing. It seemed impossible! How can they manage when they would land but not _where_ they would land? Not even the elders had any idea.

"This is strange," June thought to herself as she sat down at the table. She sighed before she heard a screech. She looked up and found a pigeon landing on the window sill of the dwelling.

"Where did you come from?" she wondered as she came closer. The pigeon tensed a little bit but seemed to relax. June saw a piece of paper attached to its leg. Carefully undoing it she unfolded the paper and read:

"Safe for now. Heading for Duluth. Tell Margret...Love you."

June wanted to cry.

Jack was still alive!

(––– ^^^ –––)

The moon's light reflected off of Superior's surface as they walked along the shores. Two days and nights had come and gone again, and still there was not yet a sign of the city. Both had become tired and hungry, but they kept moving.

"I'm cold," Rachel said as she pulled her jacket closer to her and shivered slightly. She could even see her breath.

"So am I," Jack told her, his teeth chattering.

Rachel looked out at the lake. "We should hide somewhere in the forest. It's not safe here."

"Give one reason," Jack quivered.

Rachel looked ahead. "Would you rather settle for three?"

Jack looked ahead...and found three black and purple Cadillac Ciens heading their way.

"Scrap."

******In the words of Waspinator 'Took forever, but waaay worth it!'**

******Yes, there are sea glass on the edges of Lake Superior. I know. When I was at camp we were introduced to it and we went hunting for them. It was pretty fun. I have some to prove it. Until then, so long!**


End file.
